Our Long Love Story
by FSfanforlife
Summary: this story is all about remembering the past before the last & final story of The Sweet Love Life of Maddie & London series. as always enjoy


The weeks following the death of Mr

The weeks following the death of Mr. Tipton hit everyone hard but none more so then London

"I can't believe he's gone" London says sitting on the over-sized couch wearing all black

"It'll be alright London" Maddie says sitting next to her

"No it won't Maddie I mean know this means now I own every Tipton in the world but I can't it's just to hard" she says laying down

"To hard…nothings to hard for London Tipton I mean even getting me to be your girlfriend was easy remember"

_ It was a really quit ride back to the Tipton "London…" Maddie finally says_

"_Yes" London says looking over at Maddie_

"_Well remember when Hannah said that thing about…..well never mind" she looks back out the window as they come to a stop in front of the hotel_

"_What is it Maddie tell me" London asks stepping out of the limo_

"_Well…London I've been to scared to say it but……" she trips stepping out of the limo_

_London catches her "well….." she looks deeply into Maddies eyes_

"_Let me show you" she puts one hand on her cheek & moves in slowly_

_Their lips meet both girls think the same thing "wow", Maddie finally pulls away "well that's what I've wanted you to know…….that I love you London"_

"_I love you too Maddie I have since you started working here" she softly kisses Maddie again _

"Well…" London starts off wiping away a tear "you're just really easy" she says with a slight laugh

"Yeah" she says with a smile & brushes hair away from London's face "You are really beautiful you know"

"Not as beautiful as you" she says softly kissing Maddie

"Mommy" Rachel says standing in the doorway across the room "I can't sleep"

"Well come over hear mommy & momma will tell you a bed time story" Maddie says

"Ok" she says walking over & sitting between them

"How about we tell you about the time me & your momma went on a show called iCarly" London said as she starts to tell the story

_ "__**Ok everybody ready" Freddie says tipping away on his laptop "we're live in 3...2...1" he points at Carly & Sam**_

"_**Hello people of Earth, I'm Carly" Carly says**_

"_**& I'm Sam" she starts off "Carly tell all our fans…" **_

"_**About our guest today, gladly Sam" Carly says walking over to a tarp & pulling it down showing London & Drake "Drake Parker & London Tipton"**_

_**Sam hits a button on the remote she's holding "that's right Drake Parker & London Tipton are our guest on today's show" **_

"_**That's right Sam" Carly says quickly hugging Drake then starts talking again "today we'll have an interview with London & her friend Maddie then Drake's going to play a song off his new album" **_

_**Sam hits the button again as cheers are heard**_

"_**But that's going to be a bit later in the show" Carly starts "so we'll see you two in a little bit" **_

_**London & Drake walk off camera. About ten minutes later Carly & Sam re-introduce London **_

"_**Thanks for having me on here Carly Sam" London says sitting down in a bean bag chair **_

"_**Ok..." Carly starts to asks "what's it like being so rich"**_

"_**Oh lord here we go" Maddie says off camera**_

"_**Well Carly it's not really that big of deal I mean sure I can buy what ever I want but by the end of the day I go to sleep in my bed just like everyone else in the world" she says giving a London smile to the camera**_

_**Maddie's dropped open just for a moment **_

"_**Sounds well cool" Carly says with a little laugh "well we have your friend Maddie here with you" Carly waves Maddie over, Maddie walks over & sits beside London "So Maddie what's it like getting to hang-out with London?"**_

"_**It's been…" she looks at London "really awesome to hang-out with her"**_

"_**We all so heard you have something to tell everyone watching" Sam says winking at them**_

"_**Yes Sam I do" London says biting her lower lip a bit "I'm really sorry to all the guys out there but I London Tipton am a lesbian & I'm am dating Maddie" **_

"_**Wow that's a big secret" Carly asks "so how did the two of you hook up?"**_

"_**Well" Maddie starts off "it was at a Hannah Montana concert about 3 months ago"**_

"_**Yup we've been dating ever since" London says kissing Maddie on the cheek & taking her hand **_

"_**Well that is something the fact that London & Maddie are **__**lesbians**__**, isn't it **__**Carly**__**" Sam says as Carly goes wide eyed & looks at Sam **_

"_**Sam I have no clue what your talking about" Carly says trying not to blush**_

"_**Ok Carly sure" Sam London & Maddie start laughing **_

_**Carly stands up looking mad "Sam I've told you a million times I'm not a lesbian I'M BISEXUAL" she yells then covers her mouth looking at the camera**_

"_**I knew I get you to say it on camera" stands up "well fans how hot did Carly just get to guys….& well girls too" **_

_**Looks at Sam with an evil look "I'll yell at you later but until then here is Drake Parker" **_

_**Drake walks out and starts playing as everyone starts dancing **_

_**Later that night on London's privet plane **_

"_**Well London everyone now knows about…& Carly" Maddie laughs a bit at the last part**_

"_**Yup" London yawns & snuggles up to Maddie "this was what I call a perfect vacation, don't you think Maddie…Maddie" she lift up off Maddies shoulder to see Maddie fell asleep "goodnight baby" she says smiles & falls asleep on Maddies shoulder **_

"& shortly after that we adopted you" London finished saying

"Tell me another story please mommy" Rachel says as she starts to yawn

"Ok but just one more then time for bed" Maddie says "how about I tell you about when your mommy asked me to marry her"

_** What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now.**_

"_Maddie" London starts to say looking into Maddies eyes "c-can I asks you something" she says biting her lip a little_

"_Sure princess what is it" Maddie says looking up at the full moon above them_

_**A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

_**Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake. Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.**_

"_Well these six months have been the happiest months of my life" London looks down slightly "I mean this all has been like a dream"_

"_And…..what is it London?" Maddie says taking Londons hand in hers_

"_Well…" London starts off_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

"_Here" London says pulling out a small box from her purse & hands it to Maddie_

"_L-London what…what's this?" she half says as tears form in her eyes "I-is this what I think it is?"_

_**The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...**_

"_I've been wanting to asks you this for a few weeks now" she says leaning closer to Maddie "I know it may not be legal here in the U.S. but I still do mean it & hope we can"_

_Maddie starts to cry as she opens up the box & sees a diamond ring "London…" she warps her arms around London "Yes, Yes I will marry you"_

_**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

"_I love you Mad__die Fitzpatrick" London says cuddling up to Maddie_

"_I love you too London Tipton" Maddie says looking at her ring & stargazing with her girlfriend _

"& now here we are now with the most perfect little girl in the world" she says to a sleeping Rachel

London was about to talk when her cell phone rang "I got to take this" she says standing up & walking out

"Well I guess I'll go put you back in your bed" she says to Rachel as she stands up & carries her out of the room when she comes back she sees London sitting on the couch waiting for Maddie

"Maddie how soon are you wanting the wedding to be" London asks as Maddie sits next to her

"I don't know in a few months" she says

"Well that was my daddies lawyers & the want us to get married next month because they want us to go live at the Tokyo Tipton after we get married"

"WHAT we can't leave Boston I mean all our friends are here"

"Well they said if we didn't moved to the Tokyo Tipton then I'll lose every last bit of my money"

"Fine London we'll go live there but we still get to have the wedding of our dreams not the lawyer's dreams"

"Ok Maddie I'll tell them that but you tell everyone here that we'll be living at the Tokyo Tipton" London says holding her hand out "Deal"

"Deal" Maddie says taking London's hand & then pulling her close into a deep loving kiss


End file.
